Porcelain Black
by Kaka Supp
Summary: [Au: Altean!Lance] Toda esperanza marchitó cuando el rey Alfor, gobernante de Altea, ignoró la petición de su primogénita de no retroceder un paso más ante la amenaza eminente del imperio Galra hacia ellos y lanzar en uso de estrategia a los leones. Ha pasado diez mil años desde entonces, Lance despierta primero que Allura. Y él deberá hallar a los próximos paladines.
1. 0: Papá está orgulloso de ti

**Derechos de autor.** **Voltron: El defensor legendario** es una serie animada estadounidense producida por DreamWorks Animation Television y World Events Productions y animada en por el estudio Studio Mir. Lauren Montgomery y Joaquim Dos Santos. | _solamente la historia es mía, escrita por mí y producida por televisa. ahqéu._

 **Género:** Boys Love. | Chico x Chico. | Lime. | Angustia.  
 **Advertencia:** Puede contener un lenguaje inapropiado para todo público.

 **Nota:** ¡Es mi primera vez escribiendo algo para el fandom de Voltron! Me siento un poquito animada al respecto... aunque el miedo sigue en mí. Espero que haya sido de su agrado, yo qué sé. Prometo actualizar cada semana. No confíen.

* * *

* _.:｡✿_ *ﾟ ﾟ･✿.｡. *

 **Porcelain Black**

0: Papá está orgulloso de ti.

* _.:｡✿_ *ﾟ ﾟ･✿.｡. *

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Toda _esperanza_ marchitó cuando el rey Alfor, gobernante de Altea, ignoró la petición de su primogénita de no retroceder un paso más ante la amenaza eminente del imperio Galra hacia ellos y lanzar en uso de estrategia a los leones. Sin embargo, su otro hijo: Lance, el menor de la familia real, apoyó a Allura. Incluso Coran, el consejero del original paladín rojo, compartió la misma ideología de proteger al planeta y a sus alrededores con ayuda de las creaciones más poderosas del universo. Pero por más que analizó, la opción efectiva era esconder a Voltron de las manos de Zarkon, su antiguo compañero y amigo. Él no quería perder a sus amados retoños, apenas podía soportar la pérdida de su esposa.

La problemática situación extendió área al momento de ubicar las coordenadas de Zarkon pisando su planeta, listo para asesinarlo y tomar como recompensa a Voltron. Alfor no lo iba a permitir, primero muerto que dar el arma final a su cómplice principal de aventuras y, ahora su némesis destructor. Después de pensar qué haría a continuación, llamó a Coran en secreto. Le imploró su deseo: encerrar a Allura y Lance en aquellas cápsulas que tanto empleó tiempo en las últimas décadas a modo de salvarlos de una muerte segura si llegan a enfrentarse al viejo paladín del león negro.

—Está bien. —dijo Coran. — ¿Me permite la palabra? —Alfor sonrió, sabiendo de antemano la contestación. —Ellos son fuertes, podrán superar esto. No por nada usted es su padre, rey Alfor.

Situando su mano hacia la altura de su pecho, inclinó superficial su cuerpo en sinónimo de corresponder la orden de su majestad a pesar del opaco sentir instalándose en su instinto. Había pasado muchos momentos preciosos a lado de Alfor, aprendiendo valores y el verdadero significado de la vida en tan sólo de haber visto por única ocasión la fuente azulada que deprendían de sus ojos llenos de compresión.

—Hora de la despedida. — ¿Por qué? Se suponía que Alfor y Zarkon eran los mejores amigos, su amistad era especial.

¡Habían sido un equipo! ¡Dieron lo mejor! _¡Crearon un vínculo!_

¿Qué pasó para acabar así?

Alfor no entendía.

Miró enternecido a rojo, su compañero león, esperándolo apacible en busca de la gloria que no apareció…

 _…hasta ahora._

—Cuídate, viejo amigo. —susurró sollozo, pudo sentir la comunicación extinguirse lentamente al ritmo de los pasos que daba a la salida del castillo. — ¡No vayas a ser rudo con tu próximo paladín!

 **…**

—Lo siento, Allura. —añadió Alfor, abrazando a su princesa en los pocos segundos de haber relatado el plan de impedir a Zarkon el paso de poseer a Voltron.

— ¡Padre, padre! —llorando en los brazos del aludido, Alfor observó de reojo a Lance alejado del adiós definitivo.

— ¿Lance?

— ¿Por qué eres tan egoísta? —cuestionó incrédulo de su propio comentario, no quería decir eso por respeto pero la necesidad de dar a conocer su opinión no estaba de más.

¡Va a perder a su papá! ¡Es lo mínimo que puede hacer al respecto!

Alfor dejó de abrazar a Allura en segundos, Coran se acercó. Lance iba añadir algo más al contexto incómodo, no obstante, la acción de causarle un desmayo temporal a Allura le robó las cuerdas vocales.

—Es inevitable, no quiero perderlos. —Coran tomó suavemente a Allura, llevándola a la cápsula. — ¿Sabes lo que puede pasar si Zarkon se apodera de mi creación? ¡Por Voltron, Lance! ¡Zarkon no tendrá piedad si llega a encontrarlos! ¡Los asesinaría! ¡Tal cual como lo hizo con tu madre!

— ¡Tenemos más opciones que solo huir! —estalló en lágrimas, Alfor no pronunció un sonido más. Simple y sutil colocó su mano al cuello del moreno, tocando el punto mágico.

—Hijo mío, ahora eres el hombre de la familia. Cuida de Allura, ella necesitará un hombro de donde sostenerse. Te quiero, Lance. Por favor, salva al prójimo de cualquier amenaza. Papá está orgulloso de ti.

Las palabras de su padre sacudieron el corazón de Lance siendo encerrado en aquella cápsula que causaría al menos un despertar próximo.

Lance asintió. Y cuando lo hizo, apreció la última sonrisa de su padre desvanecerse como su conciencia desapareciendo de la realidad al instante de cerrar el cristal del artefacto que lo llevaría a un nuevo inicio.

 _ **continuará.**_


	2. 1: Ronroneos del cambio

**Derechos de autor. Voltron: El defensor legendario** es una serie animada estadounidense producida por DreamWorks Animation Television y World Events Productions y animada por Studio Mir. Lauren Montgomery y Joaquim Dos Santos. | Solamente la historia es mía, escrita por mí y producida por _televisa._

 **Género:** Boys Love. | Chico x Chico | lime | angustia.

 **Advertencia:** No hay, no existe, _aún_.

 **Nota:** Lo sé, el capítulo es extremadamente corto como para recompensar todo este tiempo sin poder actualizar. PERO YA ESTOY AQUÍ. El tercer capítulo está en borrador y pronto se lanzará.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

* _.:_ _｡✿_ *ﾟ ﾟ･✿.｡. *

 **Porcelain Black**

1: Ronroneos del cambio.

* _.:_ _｡✿_ *ﾟ ﾟ･✿.｡. *

.

.

Los dulces ronroneos de un felino acariciando su sentido auditivo lo ayudaron a calmarse, extrañamente el duro recuerdo de ver a su padre despidiéndose no perduró tanto tiempo en su corazón como lo dictado, sin embargo durante un periodo dictaminado sentía presencias inusuales a su alrededor, incluso una vez entre sus sueños yacientes al escalón de la pesadilla, una sonrisa tan perfecta lo salvó de caer a un agujero de gusano sin escapatoria.

Había intentado hablar con ese inquilino de otra especie, preguntándole qué hacía ahí y cuál era su propósito de auxiliarle.

Nunca le respondió.

Simplemente giraba sobre sus talones y se marchaba, dándole inapropiadamente la espalda.

Entonces otro rugido de un felino actúa automáticamente y un color rojizo como la sangre derramada en la guerra adorna el ícono cielo.

Lance quiso saber el rostro de su protector y agradecerle pero lastimosamente en cada encuentro en aquel mundo hipnótico la identidad se elimina detrás de una máscara púrpura.

¿Quién era?

¿Y cómo sabía que no era un alteano?

¿Por qué no le permite verle?

¿Estaba haciendo algo mal?

— ¡Príncipe Lance! —ahí va de nuevo.

Desde la aparición del misterioso individuo siente un llamado.

— ¿Padre? —susurró confundido, alzando su mano cuya dirección recalcaba al bello escenario de la nada.

— ¡Príncipe Lance…!

La voz se vuelve más foránea con el habitual concurrido par de minutos avanzados, voltea a tantas direcciones que le causa un dolor insoportable de cabeza.

Lance no es idiota, se hace. Él conoce perfectamente la situación como si fuera la palma de su mano, creando finales hipotéticos en donde estén a salvo su población.

Es bonito soñar de vez en cuando.

¿Hace cuánto ha pasado desde la muerte de su padre? ¿Altea logró sobrevivir? ¿Zarkon conquistó su planeta?

¿Hay forma de salir de esta ilusión?

—Despierta —reconoció de inmediato, era él.

¡El chico de la máscara!

— ¿Despertar? —sonó abrupto, acercándose a paso riguroso, apartando obstáculos de su camino.

—Te necesitan, ¿Por qué no vas con ellos? —dijo calmado, inmóvil de las acciones del contrario.

— ¿Ellos? —inquirió curioso, tropezando gracias a unas ramas que se enredaron en su pierna derecha.

—Voltron —volvió a desaparecer entre cenizas volando con la brisa fría.

Lance chasqueó la lengua sin entender el comunicado, ¿A qué se refería con que Voltron lo necesita? No está calificado como su padre, la única capaz de manejar tal situación es Allura, quien no se encuentra a su lado espantando sus dudas irracionales de la vida.

En todo caso por qué no busca a Allura y lo deja en paz.

Él es un niño mimado que no sabe nada y no puede hacer las cosas por sí solo.

—Hijo mío —Lance parpadeó incrédulo, su padre está en frente y con aquella sonrisa tan característica que otorgaba a Allura como señal aprobatoria —. Eres el hombre de la familia. Cuida de Allura, ella necesitará un hombro de donde sostenerse —el corazón del moreno de hebras albina se encogió —. Te quiero, Lance. Por favor, salva al prójimo de cualquier amenaza. Papá está orgulloso de ti.

Intercaló su mano al pecho, sintiendo los latentes latidos de su órgano en sintonía a las palabras, y quizá últimas, del rey Alfor, su padre.

—Voltron —sonrió con arrogancia fingida, por dentro la infinita felicitad lo invadió.

¿Así se sentía Allura?

—Después de todo ellos necesitarán un guía —se levantó, rompiendo con fuerza las ramas acaparando su flexibilidad —. Y ese guía seré yo.

 **…**

— ¡Príncipe Lance!

Tardó en despertar, y cuando lo hizo, un Coran a lagrima viva con fenómenos a su alrededor lo recibieron en ligera curiosidad.

Los contó.

Eran tres.

¡Y qué feas orejas!

— ¿Él es Lance? —un chiquillo vestido de prendas verdes, short y zapatos raros, lanzó la cuestión, acomodando el puente del lente de forma correcta.

— ¡Es lindo! —continuó otro.

Lance se ruborizó, en su corta vida nadie lo había llamado lindo, solamente a Allura.

Y hablando de ella.

¿Dónde está?

Buscó a su hermana con la mirada y Coran, estando a su lado, entendió.

—La princesa Allura no corrió con la misma suerte, príncipe Lance. Ella sigue dormida en la cápsula, no pude despertarla y no dudé en poder con usted —agregó triste y a la vez feliz, mínimo cumplió a medio su deber real.

— ¡Y mírate! —el mismo enano exclamó —. Estás despierto.

—Coran… —arrastró sus palabras sin confianza —. ¿Quiénes son estos individuos? —los señaló acusadoramente en uso del índice.

Antes que Coran pudiera continuar, uno de los invitados informalmente interrumpió.

—Disculpa por los modales de mis compañeros —se presentó el aparentemente líder de los terrícolas —. Soy Takashi Shirogane, pertenezco al planeta Tierra en conjunto de este par.

—Hunk —se nombró a sí mismo la persona que catalogó a Lance como lindo.

Lance sonrió, saludándolo.

—Pidge —dijo el castaño, señalándose sin rodeos. En breve le siguió —. Encontramos al león azul y nos trajo a este punto de la galaxia.

¡¿El león azul?!

— ¡Qué! —se incorporó de la camilla —. ¡Tiene que ser una broma!

¿Qué le pasó a Blaytz?

¿Cómo el león azul permitió ser manejado por un humano?

¿Y su conexión con Blaytz?

¿Blaytz murió…?

¡No!

La aparente confirmación lo alteró, era obvio y demasiado, tarde o temprano los paladines oficiales de Voltron perecerían si combatían en la guerra declarada, patrocinada por el maldito traidor, el emperador Zarkon.

—Príncipe Lance —apaciguó la llama del fuego, moviendo sus manos en diferentes ángulos.

—Shiro —susurró el humano de nombre Hunk, dando un codazo pequeño al antebrazo del humano alto y de ojos rasgados.

—Encontré al león azul tras buscar pistas acerca de una desaparición, no sabía nada y de repente —apuntó a los menores con la mirada —. Estaban en el mismo paradero que yo.

—Shiro comentó que sentía como si el león estuviera analizando sus movimientos —añadió Coran —. Tú no eliges al león, el león te elige a ti.

¿Tan fácil el león azul remplazó a Blatyz?


End file.
